Nil Dormiendum
by Draco's Ravenclaw
Summary: Mysterious Illness, ancient curses and lots of drama, this is a little Draco and Hermione but the romance isn't great
1. Nil Dormiendum

Nil Dormiendum   
  
  
All was still in the Tower. The ghosts wandered mournfully from room to room illuminating the sleeping figures as they passed them by. There was one boy who was not still. He tossed and turned fretfully. A moan escaping every now and again into the stillness of the night air.  
  
He was trapped in a hellish nightmare, rushing through endless blackness to a point of light seemingly eons away.The roaring was growing louder. He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by cruel mocking faces. They laughed and taunted him. He tried to get up but found he was pinned to the floor. His father was leaning over him, a small ornate knife glittering in the moonlight. He tried to scream for help but he was frozen, he couldn't breathe. The knife cut into him, the pain was excruciating. Still he couldn't cry out. The room began to spin and the faces blurred. His father's voice became distorted and strange. Fuzzy blackness claimed him.  
  
Abruptly the boy woke from his dream. The terrible pain had gripped his heart and spread out to his shoulders. He was burning everywhere but where the pain was he was cold like ice. Gasping he sat up. A wave of dizziness overcame him and he put out a hand to steady himself. After a few moments the pain and dizziness had faded and he staggered out of his dormitory to the bathroom. He splashed cold water onto his hot face. It mingled with the sweat and stung as it ran into his eyes. His reflection stared back at him out of the mirror, blonde hair slick with sweat and stuck out from his tossing, eyes with dark circles from lack of sleep and his face was paler than ever. He looked like a ghost. "Draco you look like death" the boy mumered to the mirror. His head began to swim again. He slumped against the door frame miserably. "You have to go to Madame Pomfrey now, your ill, who cares about family honour" he told himself. Gritting his teeth and feeling the wall for support he shuffled painfully down the corridor out of Slytherin Tower.  
  
The corridors seemed narrow and cramped in the darkness. The sallow glow of the dungeon lights seemed dim and brighten with every step. "Keep going" he told himself. The stabbing sensation got steadily worse.  
"Only a little longer". As the whole corridor started to twist in front of him like some slivery dragon he put a hand out to steady himself. It was to much, he was so disorineted his hand slipped . He tried to stay upright but swayed and fell. The impact of his body with the floor was agony. He felt like somebody was slowly impaling him, twisting the blade as they did it. He couldn't contain the scream anymore he cried out once and the world once again became fuzzy and distant.  
  
That one cry of pain had awoken Hermione Granger,who had fallen asleep after working late on a charms essay. She jerked awake stupidly, she'd been having a blissful dream of Harry dancing with her in the great hall under the stars, when he'd leaned in to kiss her he'd pulled away screaming, it was that scream that had awoken her. It took her a few moments to get her bearings. "Why am I in the library? I must have fallen asleep, Stupid boys why didn't they come and find me, oh well what happened, happened" She gathered up her books and began to make her way back to Gryffindor.  
  
As she padded through the silent carpeted halls her mind began to wander. She didn't notice the bundle of robes in the corridor until she almost tripped on it. At first her sleep fogged mind thought it was a first year who'd forgotten the password. It was only when the moon appeared from behind a cloud that Draco Malfoy's silvery hair and pale features revealed themselves.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you......" She was about to start berating him when she noticed how ill he looked. "Are you alright?" He looked back at her oddly his eyes were unfocussed and he seemed to see straight through her. He suddenly flinched away from an unseen hand. "No, please!" he whispered tears flowing down his face. Hermione forced herself to remain calm. "Malfoy, can you hear me?" He didn't respond to her. He didn't seem to be aware she was there. "No father please! Don't do this! I didn't mean it!" He seemed almost hysterical now. There was nothing she could do to help. She didn't want to leave him in case he hurt himself in this state. She watched helplessly. After a few minutes the sobs calmed. He opened his eyes and sat up. "Malfoy?" she asked tentatively, "Are you OK?". He could hear her now. He stood up but immediately lost his balance and sat back down. Hermione knelt down beside him. "Come on" she said gently we need to get you to Madame Pomfrey. Draco gritted his teeth as the pain came back. He doubled up, clutching at his chest. "Granger get me to the....hospital wing....it hurts!"  
"Let's go then" Hermione whispered worriedly helping him to stand. It was no use he'd taken two steps and crumpled to the floor moaning. Hermione was now thinking frantically about what she could do. She couldn't take him back to Slytherin Tower, she didn't even know where it was or what the password was, and she wasn't about to force him to walk all the way over the castle in his current state.  
  
Hoping this wasn't to be her doom she helped Draco up. "I am going to take to the Gryffindor common room while I get help OK?" He nodded, his breathing seemed difficult, it was coming in harsh ragged gasps. She reached the portrait hole a few minutes later and pulled Draco through. At that moment Nearly Headless Nick floated through the opposite wall. All he saw was her dragging a boy through the portrait hole in the dead of night. He blustered for a good five minutes about "the behavior of students these days" before Hermione could explain what had happened. "Can you find Madame Pomfrey and tell her to come now!" Hermione said urgently. Nick drifted off hurriedly. "Hang on Malfoy" Hermione couldn't believe the situation she was in. "Are you sure this isn't a crazy dream?" she said trying to take his mind of whatever was causing this. "Believe me" he said ashen faced "I wish it was". He groaned as his heart was once more crushed in an icy grip. Acting only on instinct Hermione reached out to take one of his hands. He practically cut of her circulation , breaking the skin with his nails as he fought the pain.   
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled in without warning, she apparantly knew the passwords for all the towers. "The Ghost told me one of you was seriously ill.......good Lord" she said staring at Draco as he sat painfully up. "Come with me both of you....Hermione do you have your wand? , good cast a levitation spell" She lifted Malfoy carefully, the spell greatly helped in reducing his weight.  
  
A few minutes later they were in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey bustled round attending to Draco while Hermione sank into an armchair at the foot of one of the beds. After a short time Madame Pomfrey came over, "I want you to remain here for the night, it looks like your friend there may have a dose of somthing nasty" Hermione was too tired to argue and slipped eagerly into the ready made bed. Sleep was quick to come and she fell once more to dreaming.  



	2. Dual nature

Hi guy's well can i say I was more than thrilled at the reviews...i check my email and there are 20!! well let's just say my parents got the roof back on eventually but I am still waiting for the firemen to get me down from cloud 9 :) ok onto the strory now.  
  
Hermione woke to a Hogwarts breakfast. The smell of Bacon and Eggs filled the chamber and pulled her out of her quiet slumber. She opened her eyes to find herself in the hospital wing. For a few seconds she wondered how she'd got there and then all the memories came flooding back.  
  
She stared around the room. There was a figure curled up in the bed across from her, it was Draco. He was lying flat on his back, blonde hair spread haphazardly upon the pillow. The morning light streaming through the stained glass windows illuminated the snaking tendrils of steam that drifted lazily out of his ears. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully.  
  
A rumble in her stomach reminded her of breakfast. Next to her bed was a covered plate and a folded note. She opened the note first.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
One of the first years has had a mishap in charms so I had to leave for a few minutes. Your breakfast is ready and prepared. Stay in bed until I return.  
  
Madame Pomfrey.  
  
She polished off the food quickly and lay back thinking. Last night had certainly been eventfull. She remembered Malfoy's pleas to an invisible tormenter. "Well if that's what happens when you catch what he's got then I definitely don't want it!" She thought to herself. "But still it wasn't like him at all, or at least I think it isn't". A large Grandfather clock somewhere a few rooms on began to chime. "8.....9......10.....11!" Hemione exclaimed, "I can't have slept that long". "But you did" The new voice made Hermione jump. She looked round to see where it was coming from. There was a portrait of a youthful spotty wizard on the opposite wall. It was he that had spoken. "He didn't though" continued the boy, nodding to the sleeping Draco. "He woke up hours ago screaming blue murder, her that runs this place dosed him up good and proper". The portrait had a pronounced cockney accent that made it hard to follow what he said, however, Hermione got the idea. "What was he saying? What did she give him?" The portrait raised it's eyebrows and tutted. "Screaming about his father, kept saying he didn't mean it. She had to give him weak asphrodel and wormwood before he'd shut up"  
  
His father, again? How could someone have the same delusion right down to that level of detail. Mystified she returned to her musings. After half an hour Madame Pomfrey returned and informed her that Professor Dumbledore had insisted she spend the next few days in the hospital to ensure that she did not have what Draco apparently did. Hermione spent the better part of the day in bed doing nothing. After the third time she had tried to sneak out to "get a few things" Madame Pomfrey sent a convenient house- elf to fetch books and homework for her.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had once again hurried of to deal with a crisis. Hermione was curled up, deep in Advanced Transfiguration suddenly her peace was interuppted by a creak of Draco's bed. He'd been so still all day that it was quite a surprise for Hermione. She looked up quickly.  
  
"Granger, what am I doing in here with you?" Malfoy's sneering tones radiated out across the silence. "You were screaming your head off in the corridor in the middle of the night, if you must know" Hermione snapped irritably. "Oh and I am supposed to believe that a mudblood know it all like you rescued me?" Hermione snorted in irritation. "You were much better company when you were drugged up" She retorted turning back to her book.  
  
The day became much more unpleasant from that point on. Draco's idea of conversation seemed to be sending an insult whenever he felt bored. The hours dragged on. Her homework done she had nothing to do but to avoid the looks that Draco was giving her. Looks that said "I would rather eat buber tuber puss than stay here with you" Madame Pomfrey refused to be understanding and wouldn't let Hermione out of the hospital wing  
  
Hermione couldn't even look forward to Harry and Ron visiting her, they had been forbidden till it was certain that neither Draco nor herself were contagious. There had been complete silende between the two of them for the last hour. Hermione could have kissed the house elf that brought in their evening meal. Chips were just what she needed right now. "How many times do I have to tell the people that run this school, I will not eat this muggle pig swill" Draco hissed picking at the chips with a look of intense distaste.  
  
He was annoyed at everything. He was annoyed at being near Hermione, he was annoyed at being here and he was annoyed at eating this. When my father hears about this he thought to himself grinning darkly at what the results would be. Nevertheless he was hungry, he ate sparingly trying in vain to not taste the greasy slick slices. Having finished what little he could he made to get out of bed. Hermione was glaring at him, daring him to. Right then he didn't much care he'd been stuck in bed all day. He needed to walk.  
  
That wasn't the best idea. He had got up and walked about for a few minutes when he felt a slight ache in his chest. Maybe there was some real reason to beleive Granger after all. He returned to his bed sharply, hoping that the growing ache would go away once he lay back down. It didn't, it grew worse, he gritted his teeth and lay still trying to pretenc that nothing was wrong. Now he felt cold, despite the heat that the fire in Madame Pomfrey's office was giving off.  
  
There were voices at the edges of his perception. Buzzing flies in his ear, laughing, jeering. He tried to surpress a shiver. He couldn't it grew he began to shake all over, he couldn't stop. His teeth chattered and his breath came in spasmodic gasps and gulps. There were louder voices now. The louder they got the more his chest hurt.  
  
Hermione saw what was happening. Without thinking she leapt out of bed and rushed to his side. "Malfoy, Malfoy can you hear me, calm down, breathe!!!". Seeing that she was no help she ran to Madame Pomfrey's office. The matron had gone again but there was a small mirror with a picture of her moving around the castle. Taking a chance Hermione spoke into that. The mirror image spun round and from the looks of it appeared to be coming back fast. Now she had summoned help Hermione returned to Draco's side. He'd stopped jerking, he was limply stretched out. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be breathing. A blue tinge was appearing on his lips. Hermione couldn't do anything, she didn't know CPR. She felt completely helpless, she had to do something. She leaned over preparing to try and help when his eyes opened suddenly. Ice cold hands gripped her wrists, holding her inches from his face. There was an abrupt bang and she fell into darkness.  
  
She was spinning, she'd been falling for an age. All around her ,voices were crying out, screaming. She stopped. She was standing on a large black expanse, silver stars sprinkled over head. The wind whipped her hair around her face. Voices on the wind cried out mournfully. Figures swooped around her, images of Draco. He was young and playing, then with his father pale and silent. There were memories of her played out too. Scenes from years gone by. Now there was a large dungeon. A low fire burnt with a ghostly blue tinge and gave off a sickly scent. A young boy was spread eagled on the ground. Surronded by a circle of cloaked figures, she was one of them. The boy seemed terrified. He was pleading. "No father, please don't!", "I didn't mean it!!" She shivered all over, the boy was Draco, she was seeing what he had last night. One of the cloaked figures now stepped forward and knelt over the boy. He parted the boy's robes to reveal a skinny chest. He raised a knife high, it was ornately carved with skulls and ancient runes all over it's ancient surface. The boy's eyes opened wide in horror. "Noo!!" He screamed. "Please Noo!" The cloaked figure showed no hesitation. He brought the knife down into the boy's chest.She tried to cut out the screams, it was hard to bear knowing this had really happened. Finally the cries ceased, the cloaked figure raised his wand and spat out a series of words from a dark spell. The room faded and Hermione realised she hadn't been breathing for the whole time. She was rushing upwards, the darkeness slipping off her. When she finally returned to consciousness it was like surfacing from a long dive.  
  
Madame Pomfrey's face came into focus. She looked incredibly relieved. "Thank goodness you're all right. I feared I was going to lose you". Hermione's mind felt foggy. "Is Malfoy okay?" she blurted out eventually. "Yes he seems to be breathing however he hasn't returned to consciousness. Now I am going to give you something to help you sleep. Take it all, you'll need to.  
  



	3. Aurium Draconis

Aurus Draco  
  
Wow thanx for the reviews I was well chuffed well onto chapter 3!!!! Thanx xspecially to the three die-hard fans of my 6th form u know who u r guys u helped make this all possible!!!!  
  
It had been three days since Hermione had awoken from her vision to find Draco in the deep sleep, which he still hadn't awoken from. She was still haunted by what she had seen. All attempts to explain had resulted only in sympathy from her friends and teachers none of whom believed this was anything more than a nasty side effect of her illness.  
  
After a short period of observation and recuperation Hermione had been allowed to resume classes. All of her fellow Gryffindors were hounding her with questions of why Draco Malfoy was laid out in the hospital wing, rumours stretching from an attack from Voldemort to the killer flu were circulating around the school. It took a whole morning of being pestered before Hermione's patience finally snapped and she told everyone to leave her alone even, to her later regret, Ron and Harry.  
  
After classes had finished she kept to herself most of the evening, trying to concentrate on her Arithmancy homework. Her mind kept wandering to the vision and of Draco Malfoy's eyes when he'd locked his icy grip round her wrists. They had been wide open in a look of terrified determination she could see them when she closed her eyes. Finally she realised that any hope of work was fading and began to fold up her parchment. She slipped out of the common room in to the quiet reflective peace of the empty corridors. She briefly considered a walk in the cool moonlit gardens but finally gave in and headed for the hospital wing.  
  
She knocked timidly on the great panelled door. The sound of rapid irritated footsteps hurrying to the door almost made her want to. Swallowing nervously she stood her ground. The bottom right two panels slid back revealing a very sleepy looking Matron. "Oh hello Hermione, what can I do for you?" Hermione blushed she had no reason why she wanted to see Draco, at least one that the Matron would buy. She shuffled a bit "I....err, is Malfoy still here?". Madame Pomfrey didn't ask any more questions, instead she smiled and stepped aside to let Hermione through. "You can see him if you like, but keep it brief, he hasn't woken yet". Nodding Hermione padded across the mats and through the doors to the wards.  
  
She opened the door slowly, part of her hoping he had woken up and would fire insults at her, anything was better than his cold silent slumber. Her wish was not granted. Underneath the portrait of the spotty wizard Draco's still form was stretched out upon it, motionless, like a figure in a coffin. He was ghostly pale. The only sign of life was the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "You are an enigma, do you know that Draco Malfoy" she whispered as she stared at the sleeping boy. She reached for one of the slim hands and clasped it tightly in her own. She felt a sudden sense of peace. A warmth spread up her arm from the hand she held. A soft golden light filled the room, it seemed to be emanating from the two of them. In surprise she pulled away. The light did not fade, the glow had become a long thread of pure gold, stretched between the two palms. She reached out to touch it. It hummed gently as she stroked it. It threw out rainbow shards of light onto the walls, mingling with the red of the setting sun.  
  
The light left as fast as it had come. It left Hermione feeling refreshed, as if a great weight had been lifted. Draco's eyes fluttered open. He looked straight at her. "Hermione, you came" His smile was tired but real, he was glad to see her. "There isn't much time." He whispered quickly. "He'll find me if I stay much longer, remember to dream of me. I can't explain" He was still once again. His sleep did not seem as distant and a peaceful smile had replaced the expressionless mask of dreamless sleep.  
  
Review please I will get the next part up soon, sooner if ppl wish alright I am off now byeeeee!!  
Malfoy's Girl  
  
  



	4. Shadows of the mindscape

Shadows of the mindscape  
  
  
Hermione had spent the evening wandering in the silent beauty of the Hogwarts gardens, contemplating Draco's cryptic message to her. She was still a little wary of Ron and Harry and she needed some time to get a rational handle on the waves of emotion that were coursing through her.  
  
There were pixies and fairies darting back and forth in the distance, their sparkle reminded her of the view from her bedroom at home, the whole city spread out glinting. Memories of nights spent marvelling at that vista ghosted in front of her eyes. Suddenly feeling homesick she briefly considered flying home on a broomstick to ask for advice from her all knowing Mother. She dismissed it almost instantly but it still left her with no idea about what to do about Draco. Who was the mysterious person who Draco so wanted to avoid.  
  
Her mind wandered from thought to thought, finding no solace or peace in the quiet. She slumped down on one of the benches shivering slightly against the cold stone. "Dream of me"?? What could that mean? She stared up at the clear starry skies thinking. Her eyes began to lose focus and she shifted leaning back against the bench. It was so peaceful here, back in the castle lights were beginning to dim, she didn't want to head back yet. It felt nice to be alone for even this short time.  
  
Her eyes began to close and she fell into the warm fuzzy darkness. There was a sudden jerking sensation and a sense of rushing fast through dark deep water. She started to panic, was she going to drown? Occasionally a silky substance would brush past her, slimy in the wet cold watery environment. She fell for what seemed like forever, once she'd got past her initial fear of drowning she had enjoyed the slow descent. Quite suddenly she was falling through air. She hit grass and swallowed back a curse or two as she stiffly got up. "I didn't know dreams were supposed to hurt" She stopped muttering when she took stock of where she was. Around for a radius of about five metres was fresh meadow bathed in sunshine. Fresh green grass and clover stalks. It could have been anywhere in southern England. With the exception that after the five meters the sky was dark and stormy and the grass brown and withered. The view got progressively worse until at about 50 metres there was a wall of solid blackness appeared.  
  
"Hermione?" It was Draco, he had appeared at the edge of the circle of meadow. "What am I doing here?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco looked slightly concerned. "We have to go now, I don't have time to explain now, I will soon I promise." Hermione was about to ask what was going on when Draco lunged forward and tugged at her robes. The expression of terror was now revealed as his mask of calm slid off his face. "Now, we have to go now!" he hissed dragging her forward. She had no time to argue now as he pulled her onwards, his steps quickening as the sunshine maintained a tight circle round the couple.  
  
They were moving through the darkness. It moved aside with a gentle rustle as Draco strode boldly through it. There was a growing wind picking up and the cornflower blue sky began to cloud over. Lightening flashed inside the darkness lighting up Draco's face set in hard determination and fierce concentration. "He's coming!" Draco sounded urgent. "We must run, once we reach the castle we will be safe" Hermione was puzzled. She couldn't see a castle. Abruptly a large stone building emerged out of the mist and darkness. The circle of light began to shrink. Draco broke into a run. Hermione followed at full pelt. The door was a few feet away. The circle was almost gone as Draco threw himself upon the iron grate and disappeared through it. Panicking Hermione pounded upon it as the darkness deepened around her. As the last vestiges of light vanished Draco's arm appeared through the metal and dragged her through.  
  
Gasping she fell over into a small stone room. Draco sat silently on one of the wooden chairs, staring impassively while she regained her breath. At last she picked herself up and sat on the chair opposite his. "Tell me what is going on?" She demanded. Draco sighed and began to speak. "The vision you saw was of my past, I had always expressed the wish to discontinue the traditions of my family and marry whom I chose, this my father tolerated until I came of age because he believed it to merely a childhood fancy." His eyes hardened suddenly and he continued. "When I was due to arrive at Hogwarts my father demanded that I become a Death Eater and continue their efforts to kill Harry Potter. I refused and my Father realised that if I ever spoke out then he and the dark arts he loved would be crushed. He decided that the only solution was to curse me so he could control me. What you saw was the curse being performed"  
  
It seemed as if he had waited an age to get his story out. He sat still staring at the stone walls of the room, silent. "He used the Imperius curse?" Hermione's voice quavered as she spoke. A small ironic smile appeared on Draco's pale face. "No" he whispered. "He was too clever, he realised that Dumbledore would discover a curse like that almost instantly". Hermione was beginning to realise what all that had happened over the last few days meant. "So what did he do?" She was whispering now, the atmosphere was sombre as they sat. He used a curse so ancient and terrible even Voldemort did not know of it. "Ever wondered why I resemble my Father so much in thought and word and deed" He hissed savagely. "I'll tell you why, because he is in me always, watching, controlling. Every thought I let him know of he twists into a perverted tease, forcing me to do and say what he wishes. I am trapped inside myself, unable to act out my wishes. Here in this room is the only place he cannot reach, my sanctuary" Draco stopped abruptly. "You will wake soon, I will not be able to speak with you again tonight, I will return to you when I can. Goodbye my Hermione" His voice was fading as those words were spoken. She awoke on the stone bench to the sound of birdsong. Her robes were wet with dew and stuck to her as she made her way back to the castle. The house elves skittered across the floor in front of her as she dreamily returned to her dormitory to change.  
  
Yay!!! I wrote it, ok right I want a vote soppy badly written romance or a serious attempt to write the last few chapters. No seriously just review and tell me your opinion, I love the reviews.  
  
Malfoy's Girl  
  



	5. Awakening

Disclaimer: I wish Draco was mine but he's not, nor is any of this stuff to do with Harry Potter!  
  
Hi guys well I am nearly done there will be three more instalments of this story then you can look out for a few more little ones before the next big series I have planned....Infans Draco is one little fic I wrote when musing over the fics I had read, check it out I think you'll like it :) Oh right yeah, can somebody please review!!!! I have only 39 and very badly want more :(  
  
Draco sat quietly in the stone room after Hermione had awoken and left, thinking over their night's discussion. He could feel the power of the curse all around him, he was confined to this small circle of peace, beyond that his mind was a slumbering monster straining to awaken. Morning was normally a time when he would come close to breaking , he loathed this helpless manipulation of his body and soul. Feeling the dawn of the sun and being dimly aware of natures joy at a new day made him feel more alone than ever. Still Hermione's link with him gave him hope, he felt a direct connection to the world outside the self for the first time in years.  
  
He stretched out his feelings, reaching for the glow hidden deep inside his most private guarded secrets. Not even his father's close proximity could surrender Draco's hold over those thoughts, they were the only part of himself that had remained untouched and clean from the curse. It was here that his link to Hermione was kept, his awareness viewed it as a small diamond glowing crystal white, and it was this he now clutched in his slim hands.  
  
A world away deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts Hermione Granger shuddered violently. Her quill skittered across the paper leaving an inky trail. Ron turned to her in surprise, "Are you alright Hermione?" She shivered once more and then rearranged her robes, "Yes, I'm fine" She said sounding strangely distant. She felt very odd, all tingly as if electricity was running up and down her spine. "Hermione?" The voice came through like a thought inside her head, it wasn't part of her thoughts it was alien, coming from outside of her. "Is it Draco?" She wondered. A sudden realisation of what he was doing occurred to her. There was a sudden sense of relief inside her from the same place as the message. "Yes" the thoughts said "I have a few moments, I sense that my Father is growing closer, he does not yet know that you have found me. I fear that if he comes to Hogwarts then he will awaken me. His nearness also means we will lose what little time we have. If he find you then he will use me to kill you without hesitation." The last string of thoughts sounded concerned and almost desperate. The feelings suddenly vanished from her mind leaving a hole that she had not felt beforehand. "Draco!" She murmured, a kaleidoscope of emotions playing out inside her.  
  
Her attention had just returned to the world around her when there was a snigger from beside her. It was Harry, he had a mischievous, yet disbelieving grin on his face. "What?" she snapped feeling irritated that she'd said something out loud. "You were murmuring Draco's name, only a few days after wandering the corridors at midnight with him, and catching the cold he had, I wonder how you caught that!" Hermione flushed red and Harry and Ron resorted to more sniggers. She huffed angrily, but remembering Draco's warning said nothing in the way of explanation.  
  
They were still teasing her that evening at tea. They were convinced that she had a secret relationship with Draco Malfoy. She almost laughed at the ridiculousness of this assumption. Although her feeling for the boy trapped underneath the hideous curse were more confusing. She concentrated on her Shepherd's Pie, her thoughts drifting aimlessly around the events of the day. She felt a warmth creep in to her heart and a mental smile and wave from Draco helped to restore her good mood.  
  
As she finished the last of her ice cream, Dumbledore rose to address the school. "I trust you have all had a thoroughly enjoyable day, I have several important announcements to make before we all depart for the evening. I would like to remind all Ravenclaws who expressed and interest in a hands on muggle studies trip to hand in their permission slip and five galleons to Professor Flitwick by the end of this week" There was a general low muttering from the Ravenclaw and Dumbledore clapped his hands to regain control. "Finally I am sure you will join me in welcoming Mr Lucius Malfoy, an official from the Ministry who is here on an inspection of our defences in light of Voldemort's recent revival. On a more personal note I would like to offer my sorrow at Draco's illness and my sincere hope of his recovery" Mr Malfoy nodded curtly in recognition. Not a trace of emotion showed in his eyes as he surveyed the school, Hermione was frozen in near horror, Lucius was here! What was she to do? She stared in horrid fascination at the man who had mercilessly condemned his only son to a life of solitary torture. His eye's met hers. Her heart went cold as if a dagger of ice was piercing deep into her core. She dropped her eyes quickly and joined in the half-hearted applause.  
  
Draco was aware there was something awry. He retreated back to his private core and waited, if what he feared was true then he could end up responsible for not only his own death but for Hermione's as well. There was darkness near him. His dim awareness of the world didn't let him see much but he could see great evil and selfless goodness. Right now he could sense the former so strongly it clouded out all other thought. He suddenly felt alarm from Hermione. His link with her made it much easier for him to access her emotions. She was feeling pure horror, she was thinking something too but he couldn't get a real sense on it.  
  
The dark centre was moving closer to him. He began to realise as it grew near just what it was. Lucius Malfoy had come to Hogwarts to see his son. Draco began to feel pangs of fear in his stomach. He tried to retreat deeper into himself. He could still sense the approach of his father. The entity that was known to the world as Draco began to stir. As the scared and frightened Draco stared the metaphorical landscape around him began to morph and change. Sticky black liquid oozed around the trees and meadow, swallowing them, overcoming what little Draco had regained with terrifying ease. He felt the familiar crushing presence of his darker self return to it's former strength. Lucius Malfoy's hand reached for the door handle and Draco's eyes flickered open. He smirked as the haughty cloaked figure entered the room. "Good timing Father." Trapped inside his private prison Draco made himself small and hoped Hermione was doing the same.  



	6. De Profundis

Draco's cry

De profundis clamais ad te Domine

Liberare me, Domine

Exaudi vocera meam Domine

Audique vocem meam

Nil Dormiendum Papa,

Consider what you've done

A Son condemned to lonely silence

And whispers in the dark

Misit de summo et accepit me

Adsumpsit me de aquis multis 

Eripiet me de inimicis meis fortissimis

Et ab his qui oderant me quonian

Confirmati sunt super me

Nil Dormiendum Papa

My soul is burning still

To you I will give mercy

When I am freed this day

The words of the melody floated round the outer fringes of Draco's mind. He had learned many unwanted lessons from his Father over the years but he had always had a strange fascination with ancient languages. He had thrown himself to learning them and his tutors praised his talents endlessly. Lucius had been delighted at his son's apparent gift and had forced Draco to memorize numerous texts so that he could be pulled out as a party trick when Mr Malfoy had guests

The words of the psalms had been a comfort to him throughout his period of lonely captivity. Mr Malfoy had never explained who had written the beautiful illustrated parchments he read, or for that matter why they had written them. Nevertheless Draco had always looked forward to smelling the tangy sweet sense of incense on the yellowing vellum as he spent his evenings reading from the strange and foreign writings.

He could feel something of Hermione remaining in there. Like a faint smell of fragrance after the flowers have left a room. He had memories of her, he had watched as the silent observer while his other half taunted and belittled her. He felt a certain inner peace and quiet that settled into the core of his being when he was with her. She soothed away the years of pain that he had gone through. He had a world within himself, a world that she was now a part of.

He was sat motionless in the stone room. His other self had thankfully not been alerted to his existence. He could feel some of what was happening. Occasionally he would venture to see the world but it was the danger of being discovered that kept him cowed in the dark recesses of his mind.

Hermione sat down to breakfast in the great hall. She had had a troubled night when she had not been able to speak to Draco. She knew why but his silence still troubled her.She feared for his safety. Shaking her head she began to eat. He had survived nearly five years inside himself. He would be fine. Looking up from her bacon and eggs she glanced up to the high table. Lucius Malfoy was still there, he didn't seem to be looking at her, she was relieved for that. Instead he was looking over at the Slytherins. She turned back to her breakfast when Ron emitted a strangled gasp and began to choke. He coughed several times and a piece of bacon rind came flying out of his mouth and into her cereal. "Ron! Can you watch what you're doing?" She snapped fishing, it out gingerly. To her surprise he grinned, turned to Harry and sniggered. "What? What is so funny this time?" It was Harry's turn to smile. "Well I would've thought you'd have noticed your boyfriend's return to everyday life" Hermione spun round, scanning the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was in his seat, talking pompously with those seated near him.

Aware that someone was looking at him he swiftly looked over to her. He gave her a look of hatred and malice that made her feel cold all over. It was so unlike the boy she had come to know, it was hard to believe that underneath this twisted blackened shell there was a soul and a heart straining for freedom and love. She looked away fast and, ignoring the questioning looks of her two friends, got up and left the hall.

Inside the stone room everything went black. Draco stood alarmed at this change, unable to fathom why he had suddenly lost his control. Noises and visions clouded the tiny space, pushing Draco into the very corner of the room. Hermione appeared, pale and silent in her white nightgown. He reached for her, "Hermione?" Her face became warped by a strange grin. Her eyes opened madly and she threw back her head and laughed. "You think I would love you Draco Malfoy, you actually believe that anyone would want to spend time with you?" She sounded extremely amused as she said all this, now she laughed hysterically. Harry Potter appeared next to her. "This was a great joke," he said, turning to Hermione. "You are a lonely fool Malfoy, you know that don't you" He punched savagely out hitting Draco on the jaw squarely. Draco rebounded back clutching at where Harry had hit. He felt despair slipping its grey clammy fingers down his throat and squeezing his chest. It was a joke. They had set him up. He would be alone here forever. He crumpled to the floor cradling his head in his arms. The two figures didn't move, they just stood and stared, smiling. "You're sister will inherit your money now, you are useless to your family" Harry spat maliciously.

Something inside of Draco clicked. He got up from the floor and stood facing the two figures. "That is not true" He said quietly, I never told you that I had a sister. The figure that looked like Hermione nodded to Harry. There was a long screech and after a few seconds two black robed hooded figures faced him. One was a tall man with blonde hair and a hard stern face. Next to him stood what looked like his younger image. It had been so many years since Draco had seen his own face or for that matter his Fathers that at first he didn't realise who the figures were.

The younger one stood back while his Father advanced on him. Draco backed away but eventually hit the far end of the room. He was lifted by his collar two feet of the ground. His father's breath smelt of death. He tried to release himself but couldn't shake the iron grip. "Now then Draco" His Father adopted the same grin as he had worn as Hermione, "let's have a little talk about breaking curses and exactly how you are going to kill that mudblood filth" Draco's eyes went wide as they looked into the soul of his tormentor.

Hermione had sped away to her dormitory. She felt like crying, what was she to do now. Draco was trapped and there was no way she could get to him. It brought tears to her eyes as she remembered a few nights ago. Draco had been telling her of his experience inside his cursed body. How he had been forced to watch each cruel and petty action, each jibe and all of them against his will.

She flopped down onto her bed, breathing hard. Thoughts and plans of getting to Draco raced through her head. All of them were dismissed as unlikely to succeed. This was an ancient curse. If Voldemort couldn't use it what was to say she could break it. Suddenly she felt as if something was not quite right, alarm was pushing at the outer sections of her mind. She heard the faint thud of the door to the common room being pushed open.

Steps were coming down the corridor towards her, a figure in school robes emerged round the door. Blonde hair closely followed it. "Draco?! Is that you?" Draco staggered as he made his way to her. "No, run, they found me" Hermione now knew why she had felt the danger. She made for the door but it clicked shut as she reached it. She turned back to Draco. He was pale and swaying where he stood fighting to take each breath. "Draco, it'll be alright, it'll be alright," she said softly. Not knowing what else to do she hugged him tightly as her fought to keep control. He cupped her face in his hands, "Please don't let me hurt you, I would never hurt you" He looked deep into her eyes. "I don't have much strength left to fight them, if I lose control, stop me by any means necessary.A black shadow swum across his eyes, Hermione pulled away in horror. The blackness was covering the entire surface of his eyes, turning them into jet-black orbs in a white oval face.

He shoved her roughly back onto the bed. "Filth!" he screamed, how dare you try to destroy me, "stupid mudblood filth". There was a quiet pop and Mr Malfoy joined his son. Even with all this happening Hermione was still thinking, I told Ron and Harry I am here, they'll come and get me. "Oh but you'll be dead by then, and so will little Draco" The blonde boy said this in a light singsong way that sent shivers down her spine. Mr Malfoy stepped forward and struck her roughly, "tell me how you did it?" Hermione was genuinely confused, "I don't know what you mean?" Mr Malfoy's face twisted into an ugly snarl. "Don't lie to me girl, how did you discover he was cursed?" Hermione decided it was best to play dumb. "It was an accident, I don't know". It was Draco who stepped forward this time. He was holding the same knife she had seen in the vision. "If we curse you then you will be powerless to withhold the information" Mr Malfoy said flatly. Draco reached out to hold her down, just as his skin met hers there was a flash of golden light.

The two of them were lifted into the centre of the room, surrounded by the golden aura. Draco was struggling, screaming and writhing. The blackness was fading from his eyes and as it left his cries ceased.They reached out to join hands. The door to the dormitory was blasted open and Dumbledore entered swiftly. Hermione and Draco broke their grip and the aura faded once more. The last thing Hermione was aware of was the tinkling sound of rainbow shards splintering against the wall.

Ok right in the next chapter, We will see………I am not going to tell you, you will have to read it. Anyways I quite like this chapter I am proud of it. The fanfiction awards are soon, dunno if I will get nominated but if you wanna I will be really chuffed, goto the best harry potter fanfic page and it's in the links section, come on puhleaasse J Oh and yeah, if you wanna know what the latin poem means email me and I will send it you, the address is at the top of the 1st chapter.

Malfoy's Girl


	7. The knife

Nil Dormiendum  
  
Woah have I been side tracked, the likes of Draco of Durmstrang and the Talented Mr Weasley have been keeping my quill busy, it was then I realised I had yet to finish this fic, sorry anyone who cares!!! I got no reviews for chapter 7, zippity squat!! So I was put off, anyway here is a rewrite of chapter 7 enjoy!!  
  
The falling sensation was different this time, Hermione struggled to draw in breath as she plummeted downwards, clawing at the air in panic. When she finally slowed and landed she pitched forwards trying to steady the pace of her heart. "Draco" she called into the darkness, stumbling forwards.  
  
"I am here." Hermione blinked in the sudden light . They were back in the meadow and Draco was standing a few feet away from her looking pale but relieved to see she was all right. "What happened to you? Your eyes went black." "I lost control of the curse, it took me over more completely than I can ever recall it doing before." He was walking now, speaking quickly as he moved towards the castle. "We do not have much time, our little light show put them off balance but they will come."  
  
In the room where Hermione and Draco lay chaos was abound. Lucius Malfoy was struggling like a mad man with Madame Pomfrey while Dumbledore examined the still forms of the two fifth years.   
  
"Let me see my son woman"  
  
Mr Malfoy snarled as Dumbledore stood back looking very grave. He shoved her aside and pulled Draco into a sitting position.   
  
"Wake up, now!"  
  
Mr Malfoy ordered but Draco's head merely lolled forward. "Lucius you must tell us what happened here." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened, that little Mudblood temptress attempted to murder my Son, I could hear his cries as I came up the corridor."   
  
"You and I both know that isn't the case Lucuis"  
  
Mr Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously. He made to draw his wand but the look of contempt and fury in Dumbledore's eyes held him back. Mr Malfoy realised that Dumbledore knew. He had no choice he must kill Draco so that there would be no proof. He grasped his Son by the shouldours and pulled out the long silver knife.  
  
"Lucius no!"  
  
Dumbledore's shout came to late. Leering insanely Mr Malfoy plunged the knife into Draco's chest. There was no blood, instead the knife transfigured into a hissing Serpent which wrapped itself around Mr Malfoy's wrist, pinning him close to his Son. In his surprise Mr Malfoy pulled away, the Serpent uncoiled out of the chest wound and fixed it's captor with a hypnotic stare. Hissing terribly the serpent lunged and planted it's fangs in Mr Malfoy's neck. He gave a surprised gasp and then collapsed to the floor.  
  
Draco doubled up suddenly, clutching at his chest.   
  
"He's.......coming.......quick"  
  
It was to late, as her fingers brushed the smooth wood of the castle door Hermione turned to see a large Batlike creature descending out of the sky. It was Draco's father. Draco was stood with his head thrown back screaming. Arms's bunched up and fists curled into white balls. Something was emerging out of him, a black shadow creature. It freed itself finally and melted into a mirror of Draco, except it had murder in it's eyes.  
  
It walked over to where Lucius was standing and lashed out visciously. "Fool, you are weak you cannot control my power." It took out a wand and muttered a curse. Lucius was helpless as it lifted him with phenomenal strength and then threw him like a rag doll onto the ground. Now the dark shadow turned to Draco.  
  
"You have mastered me, I give you the knife so that you can kill this fool and end you torment"  
  
It pressed something hard and cold into Draco's palm. He looked at the knife numbly and at his Father, lying helpless. It was true, he could end it, but only at the expense of another's life. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Is there any other way?" He asked the shadow.  
  
"Yes, kill this one" It gestured to Hermione.  
  
"I can't kill either of them, no matter what my Father has done he can't die by my hand."  
  
The shadow smirked in an exact parody of Draco. "Then we will all be here for a very long time, you must spill the blood of a human soul to escape this curse."  
  
Draco's jaw set, he knew what he had to do. "Forgive me" he whispered to Hermione, "it's the only way."  
  
  
Ohhh I did a cliff hanger, I did a cliff hanger I am proud, review please or I might just slide deeper into writing bad fanfics lol.  
  
Malfoy's Girl  



	8. Death of a Hero

Nil Dormiendum: Chapter 8  
  
  
Draco raised the knife high. At the last moment Hermione realised what he was about to do.   
  
"Noo Draco don't do it, you can't die.....I love you"  
  
It was to late the shadow hissed with rage and terror as the knife plunged into Draco's chest. He fell to the floor as the voices and sights around him began to grow dim. He was pulled into the darkness. It was so warm so peaceful. He no longer feared it.   
  
Hermione shoved the screaming shadow aside and rushed to Draco. He was breathing quickly now and his face was un-naturally white.  
  
"Draco don't go, please I have only just realised who you are."  
  
He smiled and reached out feebly brushing away a strand of hair. " Took us both long enough to meet."  
  
While this was happening the shadow of Draco gave a final anguished howl. It crumpled to the floor and burst into brilliant blue flames. As they faded the hall was left in complete darkness. This only lasted a fraction of a second before Hermione felt the familiar sensation of coming up from a deep dive. She could see light above her. Before she knew it she had opened her eyes and awoke in her dormitory.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
It was Harry, he and Ron tried to push themselves through the crowd of teachers and aurors to reach her. They were kept back and Hermione sat up. She was covered in a red sticky substance. It was blood, Draco's blood. Steeling herself for what she would see she turned to look at Draco. The front of his robes were wet with the blood from the wound and it had leaked onto the surrondng sheets staining them crimson.  
  
"Help him someone!" She could feel desperation from all around her.  
  
"It's to late, the curse means he will die, but he saved you. He died for you, that is the act of a noble soul" Dumbledore sighed heavily as he said all this.  
  
"He's right, I did it for you. But I am not noble, look what grief I have brought you."  
  
"No your not, your not!" She smoothed his blonde hair trying to smile for him. "You'll make it. I know you will"  
  
He shook his head. "My time is near they all know this. Just understand that everything I said, every insult every cruel gesture it wasn't me. I want you to think of me as someone who loved you and cared for you. Don't remember my death, remember our few weeks."  
  
The tears were rolling down her cheeks now. She wiped them away angry at herself for not being there properly for Draco. There was a lump in her throat and she just grasped his hand tightly as the tears continued to fall.  
  
" I love you"  
  
It was those words he had been waiting for. After she had choked them out he took a deep breath and grew still. He was gone, she had only just found the boy she loved and he had died a horrible and painful death just as freedom had presented itself. And he had done it for her. Unable to contain her sobs anymore Hermione broke down into huge sobs of despair still holding his hand.  
  
Wordlessly Dumbledore herded the sombre onlookers out of the room and walked slowly over to Hermione.   
  
"We will honour his memory, his sacrifice will be recognised"  
  
"Why did he have to die? Why couldn't he have found another way?"  
  
"He did everything he could Hermione."  
  
  
Ok........this isn't the end. I haven't done this b4 but I wanna c how many ppl need the twist. Review or I ain't got time to write if no one wants :)  
  
  



	9. The end of the end. The beginning of the...

The end of the end, the beginning of the beginning  
  
  
Hey, I am so sorry it took me so long to put this up but I have been busy in epic proportions. Now I have finished failing all my exams I am back and ready to bore you all once more. Now enough of the modesty, before I am hanged by angry mobs here in the FINAL part of Nil Dormiendum.  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep; the potions that Madame Pomfrey had given her had no effect. She had had less than three hours of proper rest in the last week and her face was drawn and white. When sleep came all she could see was Draco's last moments played out over and over. The memories came like flashes. The knife, the blood, the last gasp.   
  
"Draco!" The unearthly shriek of a soul in agony echoed down the corridors freezing all those that heard it. It was followed by more shrieks of anguish and pain. Footsteps pattered down the corridor and Madame Pomfrey rushed in.  
  
"Hermione, calm down please"  
  
The shrieks ceased and gave way to sobbing. Hermione was to exhausted to cope with the death of a loved one. After some pleading Madame Pomfrey persuaded her to take a small dose of sleeping draught. The kindly matron sat on her bed holding her hand until her eyes closed.  
  
She could feel herself falling asleep. She began to fight valiantly to stay awake and avoid the horrible phantoms. She was losing, her fingers slipped around the last thread of consciousness and she floated silently into her dreams.  
  
Instead of the black corridors of Hogwarts with Lucius Malfoy in pursuit Hermione found herself on a small Island with a crumbling castle on it's highest point. Almost in a trance she moved to the yawning door. She entered what must have once been a splendid hall, alas now the roof was broken and the stars showed through in between the gaping holes.  
  
She stood in the centre of the decaying ruin and spoke words that seemed to come not from her but from some unknown source.  
  
"I come back to the beginning to end what once begun, end of ends beginning of beginnings I come to Lindisfarne with this plea"  
  
The sensation was that of a puppet, or an actor parroting off her words. What happened next was certainly not a dream. She had never imagined this to happen. An old statue of a wizard near a well suddenly became animated.   
  
"Daughter of the dawn, my name is Aragorn Dumbledore. Why do you speak the words to awaken me?"  
  
"I...I...." Hermione suddenly found that she had control of herself once more and now didn't know what to say. The old man had looked so terrible and powerful he had scared the dazed girl half to death. Seeing this his expression became pained.  
  
"Has one you love been lost to the soul knife?"  
  
"Yes, if you mean the Knife Draco's father had...."  
  
"It was I that crafted that knife, I meant for it to destroy the Dark Wizard clan of Kedavra, however they used the curse and learned from it. The knife was used to kill others instead."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"The knife combines two ancient curses that were new to our kind when I walked the mainland, The Arvada Kedavra and the Imperius curse. The knife was meant to use its victim to kill and destroy their own family."  
  
"Draco broke the curse"  
  
The ancient wizard looked up sharply at that statement. "How?" he barked.  
  
"He drove the knife into himself when the shadow told him he needed to kill a human to break his own curse."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
Hermione felt the wall of grief hit her sharply. "He's dead"   
  
"Sadly I fear you are right. Only a sacrifice of true love for one who loves him in return could have saved him. You do not love him?" The last part of the question seemed sad and resigned.  
  
"I do, with all I have. A golden thread came between us and bonded us before we both fell inside his mind for the last time. That has to mean something!"  
  
"If you speak the truth I can help, you Draco is not dead as you understand. His body will have been lost into Limbo."  
  
"And his soul?"  
  
"That I don't know, however I do know a spell that may reunite the body and soul. It is ancient magic, dangerous and barely understood. Primal when uncontrolled."  
  
"So he will come back to life?"  
  
"No spell can awaken the dead, he was torn apart by the spell. I will reunite him."  
  
Time passed and Hermione became almost numb with cold. The dawn was breaking over the sea when the old man finally announced they were ready. He stood at the tip of a crest of rock overlooking the bay. All Hermione could see for endless miles was the sparkle of the ocean waves. The old wizard raised a gnarled staff over his head and began to chant in deep resonating tones. They rose and fell with the crash of the waves against the rocks below.  
  
As the chant continued a small glow of white light appeared floating in the air above the chanting wizard. He looked upon with an expression of joy and the chanting became steadily more filled with a mysterious pouring out of energy. Around the white light appeared a faint outline of a body. The chants became almost like shouts of rejoicing and on the final low throbbing note several awesome sights took place.  
  
The body solidified and fell gently to earth. Hermione gave a shout of pure joy and rushed forward to embrace the love she thought was lost forever. The old wizard formerly in robes of drab brown cloth was now clothed in blinding colour that shifted and shimmered in the new dawn. Around him on the once deserted island stood eight other wizards. They smiled benignly and one waved his wand and produced a set of robes and a cloak, which he presented to Draco.  
  
"I am Merion Malfoy, your ancestor many generations back. It is fitting that I provide these to you."  
  
"Who, who are you all?" stuttered Hermione.  
  
"We are the nine, the first on these islands to nurture the talent within us, every person of Magic blood in these isles is begotten of us"  
  
There were many questions that burned to be answered but there was to be no time to answer them. There was a bang and Hermione and Draco were whisked away. They landed in the middle of very familiar surroundings.  
  
"Hogsmeade?"  
  
"I am not dreaming am I?"  
  
"No Hermione, I am back...thanks to you."  
  
They began to walk back towards the school. The new dawn seemed like a real new start. They began to talk about family and holidays and what they would say to the school, about Slytherin and Gryffindor and many other small points. Inside each of them though was a deep wonder at what they had seen and knowledge that what they had was special and a gift.  
  
Finally they reached the door of the school.   
  
"Let's stay outside a while, it's been so long since I saw the sun."  
  
"I thought that I had lost you, I thought it would end before it had begun."  
  
"Never will I leave you, you are my reason."  
  
"Reason for what?" She said resting her chin on Draco's shoulder in contentment.  
  
"Anything." The breath tickled her neck deliciously and she pulled out of the embrace. His grey eyes studied hers like they always had but something was different. Instead of the cold, lifeless stone there was a spark and a tenderness behind the gaze. Finally in the cold frozen beauty of the gardens their lips met.  
  
Hmm, well whaddya reckon peeps, you want a sequel?? Lemme know if ya do. Oh yeah and Joycie thanx for the motivation :)   
  



End file.
